pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pikmin Wiki
Protected Don't you think that our Main Page should be protected so that no common rapscallion will be able to mock our wiki by destroying the Main Page? Most large wikis have done this, so it should be advised we take this action so that only news and important additions should be checked and made by the wiki's officials. --The Pikmin God 15:46, 21 May 2006 (UTC) Featured Article When will we start the featured article? I think Revan was planning to publish this supposedly...stolen...idea, and put it on the Main Page. We should also improve the quality of the Main Page by andding colored boxes and including a guide to reading and finding the information. This page is still recomended by me to be protected. --The Pikmin God 20:41, 22 May 2006 (UTC) Im going to do the featured article every week. it will change every friday until the voting page starts to work effeiciently--Goolixburp!!! 19:03, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Unprotected For whatever reason this page should be unprotected, go right ahead. I just protected it to make sure that our Title Page wouldn't be subject to simple vandalism: destroying Main Pages. --The Pikmin God 21:02, 25 May 2006 (UTC) Improvement Drive What is the Improvement Drive section supposed to have on it?--The Pikmin God 20:14, 8 June 2006 (UTC) The iprovement drive needs any article that lacks any vital information.I'm not sure if you have to nominate an article and then people vote if they want it,Or that an admin or someone just puts it there.--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) we should have a page where we take votes on things and we should start nominating articles for the improvement drive and the featured articles--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Boxes We should box everything in the main page like in wikipedia.Wookiepedia did this we should too,I dont know how though.--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) No no no your suposed to put a specific article like the Hairy bulborb,mitite,captain olimar,etc.if you still dont get it go to wookiepedia and look under the improvement drive.--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) i think louie should be put there under the iprovement drive he needs to be cleaned up.--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) I cleaned his page up. Roboashura 02:04, 22 July 2006 (UTC) nice--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) (Done) --The Pikmin God 23:53, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Main page look You guys should have links to various articles. Maybe have boxes for different things (featured article, articles, and another box for... I dunno categories?). Maybe put the info about the wiki in the about page.--Richard 01:11, 22 August 2006 (UTC) i think we should put the main page as the improvement drive it needs boxes and stuff and we need a group of people that are willing to update the page every month (or week). and we should have a wikipedian of the month kinda thing you know.--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) why dont we have someone study wikipedia's main page--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) well how does it look with my new edit?--Goolixburp!!! 00:04, 17 November 2006 (UTC) I would just like to point out that the main page wouldnt even be the way it is now without the help of Discordance all i did was copy and paste pretty much and little detail work but he did the the format of it. Here's a link to the main page draft that HE did.Main Page/draft--Goolixburp!!! 03:57, 2 January 2007 (UTC) "You" or "player"? Hey guys, I was wondering, should we use "you" or "player" in the articles? Player sounds more uh intelligent I guess, and I'd prefer "player" substituted with "you". What do you guys think?--Richard 01:38, 22 August 2006 (UTC) * Please put universion things on the main Page. But I also think that we should use Olimar isntead of 'you' or 'player'. Unlike Knights of the Old Republic, you have a name, and its 'Olimar'. "This is what a community portal is for. Have on of the synsop do it. --[[User:Dark Lord Revan|Revan] 03:01, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Awards only a suggestion but shouldnt we make awards and such all the other wikis do this and the admins dont have to make them you dont have to be an admin--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Voting we should all start a nominations page for the improvement drive, the featured article, and the pikipedian of the month. Where we nominate articles and vote--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) we need voting pages the wiki wont run effectively--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) voting needs to start NOW!!!--Goolixburp!!! 23:19, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Treasures Looking over the treasures list, im finding some glaring differences after the batteries for instance Drone Supplies on my PAL version looks like a packet of Haribo sweets. Can someone confirm for me its a can of deviled ham on the NTSC version? There may also be two different items in the Dream series. This is possibly down to different licensing/recognisable products in different regions. Discordance 01:49, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Well, i've mostly sorted this out now at Treasure Hoard, theres a few difficulties with identical names being used for different items and identical items using different names and different locations but ill sort those eventually. Discordance 03:09, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Naming of Pikmin (game) and Pikmin (species) Although Pikmin 1 is not the official title of the game, I believe for the sake of disambiguation between categories and articles its an acceptable alternative name and should be used as the article title, (although the intro would state the official title as Pikmin). Currently linking to Pikmin (game) is confusing for new users and laborious compared to using Pikmin 1. Category naming also presents a problem of consistency, currently we have a category named Category:Pikmin 1 Ship Parts, from that title its obvious its about ship parts in the first game, however if we used the official title: Pikmin Ship Parts, are we now talking about parts of a spaceship belonging to the Pikmin? Using the current disambiguated name "Pikmin (game) Ship Parts" is very ugly for a title I would also like to move the Pikmin (species) article to Pikmin as they are essentially what this is all about! the current disambiguation article located there is small and can easily become a small disambiguation at the top of the Pikmin (species) article like many articles on wikipedia use. So in summary I'd like to see. *Pikmin (game) > Pikmin 1 *Pikmin (species) > Pikmin with disambiguation at start of article I think this will make the titles less cumbersome and wiki-linking easier. Discordance 03:18, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Anonymous users Other wikis I've worked on require users to register an account such as http://kol.coldfront.net/thekolwiki/index.php/Main_Page. I do not believe that anonymous editing in general is helpful to the overall upkeep of the wiki. The obvious issue of vandalism aside it makes helping new editors much more difficult when theyre switching IPs, and while it can be frustrating for registered users to have to remember to log in all the time encouraging them to do so is a good thing. The main reason I'm asking if we can and if people are willing to force registration at the moment, is we have a few active anonymous users all acting in good faith, at least one of which is reasonably proficient at editing articles. Most of them however are repeatedly making mistakes like forgetting spaces after punctuation or more problematically wiki-linking and then creating (and often recreating) unnecessary articles and inserting unverified information. I don't mind cleaning up after them but it would make things easier if their talk page wasn't constantly switching between IPs and I could leave them some advice and links to help articles on their talk page. On a side note are there many active admins at the moment to help with deletions and cleanup? Or any sysops who could force registration? Discordance 04:01, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Images For anyone wondering where most of the images have come from it seems to be here http://www.gamehiker.com/gallery/albums/pikmin/pik2. Source details and all those boring image details need to be filled out eventually. Discordance 06:35, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Random Image Can a sysop download the random image extension please so we can have a random image on the main page. Its available here http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:RandomImage Discordance 14:03, 2 January 2007 (UTC)